Velha Infância: Meu Amigo, Meu Rival, Meu Amor
by LemuriaHime
Summary: Na noite do assassinato dos Uchihas, Itachi reencontra Hitomi, sua amiga de infância e companheira de equipe. Essa história é sobre o passado de Itachi junto ao seu time e sobre o futuro deles, suas escolhas e caminhos. Uma singela história de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Naruto é uma obra do Kishimoto Masashi, logo não me pertence.

**Categoria: **Romance/General

**Status: **Em progresso

**Casal: **Itachi / OC (personagem original)

**Personagem Original:** Hitomi significa garota dos olhos bonitos e ela é a filha mais velha de Hyuuga Hiashi, porém, depois de seu desaparecimento, logo após o assassinato dos Uchihas, fora considerada morta pela família Hyuuga.

**Resumo: **Na noite do assassinato dos Uchihas, Itachi reencontra Hitomi – sua amiga de infância e companheira de equipe. Essa história é sobre o passado de Itachi junto ao seu time e sobre o que presente/futuro os reserva. Uma singela história de amizade, rivalidade e amor.

**Se lembra quando a gente  
Chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre  
Sem saber  
Que o pra sempre  
Sempre acaba...**

**Músicas: **Para essa história em específico, três músicas foram escolhidas como tema para este casal e são elas: My baby shot me down – Nancy Sinatra (essa música foi usada no primeiro capítulo e é trilha do filme Kill Bill), outra música tema é Velha Infância dos Tribalistas. Foi dessa música que saiu o título da FIC e por fim a música - Por Enquanto da Cássia Eller (Mudaram as estações, Nada mudou...).

**Sem mais...**

**Espero que gostem **

**Comentários serão muito bem vindos !**


	2. Chapter 2

Havia sangue em suas mãos e em toda a extensão do seu corpo. O jovem tentava não pensar no que fizera e corria – corria por sua vida.

-Não devemos descansar até ultrapassarmos os limites de Konoha – Falou Madara enquanto junto ao seu discípulo corriam mata adentro fugindo dos Shinobis da ANBU.

Uchiha Itachi deixara de ser um membro respeitável do clã Uchiha e a partir daquela noite vestiria aquele manto negro com nuvens vermelhas como se fosse sua própria pele. Ele havia feito a escolha de um caminho - uma escolha de uma vida.

Á partir daquela noite, ele não mais pertenceria aquele grupo, ele não obedeceria as regras impostas por seu clã e a provações de viver como um Uchiha – Agora, Itachi sentia-se livre para buscar o seu sonho de superação.

Então, um a um os shinobis que cruzavam o caminho da dupla eram derrotados e friamente assassinados e assim a fuga de Madara e Itachi parecia certa e bem sucedida.

Por fim, eles ultrapassaram os limites de Konoha, mas, Itachi não esperava encontra-la – a última pessoa que ele gostaria de encontrar naquela situação o aguardava com lágrima nos olhos.

-Por que ? –A garota questionou olhando em seus olhos, enquanto lágrimas intensas escorriam por seu rosto.

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio e foi Madara que falou:

-Estou indo na frente, Itachi. – Anunciou Madara com certo aborrecimento, mas, logo o mais velho desapareceu na escuridão.

Ainda em silêncio ele se aproximou da garota. Ela ansiava por respostas. Ele permanecera indiferente. No entanto, as memórias do tempo em que estiveram juntos estava muito viva diante deles.

Os mais novos da turma. Aquele que todos admiravam por sua genialidade. Aquela que todos admiravam por sua alegria e beleza. Eles pareciam perfeitos. Eles pareciam certos.

I was five and he was six  
**[Eu tinha cinco anos e ele seis**

We rode on horses made of sticks  
**[A gente cavalgava em cavalinhos de pau**

He wore black and I wore white  
**[Ele vestido de preto e eu de branco**

He would always win the fight  
**[É claro que ele sempre ganhava a luta**

Itachi e Hitomi estudaram juntos, tornaram-se gennins juntos e chunnins durante o mesmo torneio, entraram para a ANBU no mesmo ano e acima de tudo tornaram-se amigos.

Lembrando-se da trajetória de seu trio, a garota se perguntara em desespero e frustração sobre como a situação chegara naquele ponto. Primeiro o seu amigo e companheiro de equipe Uchiha Shisui fora morto misteriosamente e Hitomi se recusava a creditar nos boatos que diziam que Itachi o assassinara e por fim, depois de uma série de acontecimentos misteriosos, havia o fato ocorrido na última noite de verão daquele ano.

O extermínio do clã Uchiha.

Mas, o que tinha a ver Itachi com isso? Ela questionou os seus superiores antes de partir para a sua missão. E foi uma dor tão grande e intensa quando ela ouviu a resposta que sua reação foi desmaiar.

Como? Por que Itachi faria uma coisa dessas? Hitomi se perguntava atordoada enquanto ia de encontro com o seu amigo, seu rival, o seu amor.

Bang bang. He shot me down  
**[Bang bang. Ele atirou em mim**

Bang bang. I hit the ground  
**[Bang bang. Eu caio no chão**

Bang bang. That awful sound  
**[Bang bang. Aquele som terrível**

Bang bang. My baby shot me down  
**[Bang bang. ****Meu querido atirou em mim**

-Por que, Itachi? –Ela tornou a questionar o rapaz. A voz de Hitomi saiu fraca e triste.

-Para testar minhas habilidades, Hitomi. –Itachi respondera de maneira fria tal qual fizera com seu irmão, Sasuke.

O som de seu nome sendo sussurado por Itachi causou-lhe arrepios como sempre, mas, o significado daquelas palavras lhe causou nojo.

Passaram algum tempo se encarando, envolvidos pela neblina noturna. Então, após o silêncio, Itachi ameaçou ir embora. Hitomi por sua vez, segurou o seu braço com força. E mais uma vez ambos se encararam.

-Esqueça, Hitomi. –Pediu Itachi. –Eu não quero lutar contra vo...

Foi então que inesperadamente a moça o agrediu com um tapa na cara.

Talvez não com a força devida para acertar um criminoso de alta categoria, mas, certamente com toda a amargura que Hitomi carregava em seu coração.

-Idiota ! Idiota ! – Hitomi gritou descontrolada.

Itachi sorriu – nunca fora um sorriso aberto e caloroso, lembrou a garota. Mas, era um sorriso que ele sempre reservava a ela. Apenas para ela.

-A partir de hoje eu seguirei o meu caminho para realizar a minha ambição. – Itachi anunciou sem emoção.

-Você matou todo mundo ! – Acusou Hitomi infantilmente.

-Foi preciso –Respondeu Itachi prontamente.

-E eu? – Hitomi cobrou da mesma forma inocente.

Itachi aproximou-se ainda mais da garota a ponto de sentir a sua respiração pesada. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos negros e profundos como a tempos não fazia. Em seu interior sentiu um desejo que nunca havia sentido anteriormente, mas, era tarde demais para tentar explora-lo. Tudo o que sabia era que amava aquela figura de traços delicados e de aparência frágil – aquela Hyuuga mexia com ele e isso ele não podia negar.

Diante da confusão de sentimentos, Itachi delicadamente tocou o rosto da garota, enxugou as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em molhar o rosto de Hitomi e então, numa demonstração das mais raras de afeto, ele lhe entregou um beijo na cabeça – tal como um pai faz com a sua filha pequena. Hitomi correspondeu segurando a mão direita de Itachi e ambos ficaram um tempo com as mãos juntas, sentindo o calor que passava de um para o outro.

Seasons came and changed the time  
**[As estações vieram e mudaram o tempo**

When I grew up I called him mine  
**[Fiquei adulta e o chamei de meu  
**  
He would always laugh and say:  
**[Ele sempre ria e dizia:  
**  
"Remember when we used to play?"  
**["Lembra quando a gente brincava?"**

Aquilo seria mais difícil do que Itachi jamais imaginou. Quando soltou a sua mão da mão da garota, eles sabiam que era o momento da despedida. Pela última vez Itachi a olhou nos olhos e logo depois, afastou algumas mechas do cabelos escuro e comprido dela de seu rosto molhado.

Ela já não mais chorava, conformou-se com o fim inevitável.

"Bang bang. I shot you down"  
**["Bang bang. ****Eu te acertei"**

"Bang bang. You hit the ground"  
**["Bang bang. Você cai no chão"**

"Bang bang. That awful sound"  
**["Bang bang. Aquele som terrível"**

"Bang bang. I used to shoot you down"  
**["Bang bang. ****Eu costumava atirar em você"**

E assim, ela o deixou partir. O seu coração arrebentado de dor, tristeza e furia, pois, fora incapaz de para-lo mesmo sabendo que tudo o que ele fizera era errado.

Ele caminhou lentamente e sem olhar para trás para dentro da floresta. Itachi sentia o seu corpo mais pesado, mais culpado, mais sentido. Definitivamente ele não estava preparado para se despedir dela. E ele agora já não sabia ao certo se estava realmente disposto a deixa-la. O que aconteceria a Hitomi? – Ele se questionou durante o caminho. Ela continuaria na ANBU? Ela seria punida por não captura-lo? Casaria-se com outro homem? Desejou apenas que a pequena Hyuuga – sua amiga de infância, sua rival, seu amor, fosse feliz. Então, quando ele já estava distante o suficente de Hitomi, encontrou-se com Madara e seu futuro.

Music played and people sang  
**[A música tocou e o povo cantou**

Just for me the church bells rang  
**[Apenas para mim os sinos ecoaram**

Now he's gone, I don't know why  
**[Agora ele se foi. Não sei por quê**

Until this day, sometimes I cry  
**[Até este dia, às vezes eu choro**

He didn't even say goodbye  
**[Ele nem mesmo disse adeus**

He didn't take the time to lie  
**[Nem gastou tempo mentindo**

Hitomi permaneceu naquele lugar que fora deixada. Sentou-se próxima a uma árvore. Estava chocada e com medo. Ficou perdida em seus pensamentos, questionou-se sobre o futuro incerto que Itachi teria e se ele se quer imaginava as consequência dos seus atos. Amaldiçou o sentimento de piedade que não a deixava. Odiou-se por ama-lo.

Uma nova manhã despontava, Hitomi não havia dormido. Mas, quando se levantou do encosto preciso da árvore que a abrigara durante aquela noite, ela o fez decidida.

Não havia como voltar. Ela não poderia simplesmente voltar para a sua casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hitomi não suportaria ver em cada pedacinho daquela cidade uma sombra dos momentos da infância. A garota queria esquecer Itachi – Hitomi decidiu por fim deixar Konoha e sua família para seguir o seu próprio caminho, tal qual Itachi fizera.

Bang bang. He shot me down  
**[Bang bang. Ele atirou em mim**

Bang bang. I hit the ground  
**[Bang bang. Eu caio no chão  
**  
Bang bang. That awful sound  
**[Bang bang. Aquele som terrível**

Bang bang. My baby shot me down  
**[Bang bang. ****Meu querido atirou em mim**


	3. Chapter 3

Ainda transtornada pelos últimos acontecimentos, Hitomi Hyuuga vagava sem rumo – ela tinha decidido se afastar definitivamente de Konoha e de sua família. Contudo, aquilo não fora algo planejado desde o começo ou pelo menos nunca imaginou que sua fuga aconteceria daquela forma tão abrupta.

Era fato que em sua casa havia problemas familiares. Havia o peso de ser uma Hyuuga – a primeira filha de um clã tão importante na cidade. O seu pai era um homem muito conservador e rigoroso e desde muito nova, Hitomi foi submetida a uma rotina pesada de treinamentos e exercícios com o objetivo de manter a honra do nome da família.

- Hinata provavelmente assumiria o seu lugar – pensou com muito pesar pela irmã.

Hitomi havia perdido a noção do tempo. A garota caminhou por horas e já estava sendo vencida pelo cansaço quando avistou uma vila mais adiante. Ela precisava descansar – pensar em um plano descente de sobrevivência.

A tal Vila parecia estar em profunda decadência – de certo havia passado por alguma invasão recentemente, Hitomi imaginou. Mas, não era hora de pensar sobre isso, pois chovia com muita intensidade e ela precisava de um abrigo com extrema urgência.

Encontrou numa rua boêmia um hotel que pudesse pagar. Sua situação era deplorável. Não tinha muito dinheiro, não tinha roupa para muitos dias e não conhecia ninguém na tal Vila Oculta da Chuva. Eram tantas as preocupações e era tão latente a dor que sentia em seu coração e volta e meia, inevitavelmente, sua cabeça enchia-se de recordações e momentos inesquecíveis ao lado daquela pessoa que aquilo a fez desabar mais uma vez. E talvez por essa avalanche de sentimentos tão confusos e distintos acabara adormecendo.

_Pouco tempo depois..._

Do outro lado da Vila Oculta da Chuva, Itachi já se adaptava a sua nova vida. O rapaz fora apresentado ao seu novo grupo e logo ficou decidido que sua nova sombra seria Kisame. Nas primeiras missões deles, por inúmeras vezes Itachi ameaçou chamar o seu novo companheiro de Hitomi ao invés de Kisame.

Isso por que a presença dela ao meu lado era algo natural no passado – refletiu Itachi de maneira sensata e racional.

Todavia, após algum tempo, o inevitável aconteceu, suas preocupações e urgências tornaram-se outras e logo as lembranças de seu passado passaram a ser esporádicas e praticamente nulas.

As burocracias da Akatsuki eram praticamente as mesmas da ANBU. Ao final de cada missão a dupla deveria entregar um relatório para um dos cabeças da organização criminosa. No momento, as missões da Akatsuki tinham um único foco: arrecadar o máximo possível de dinheiro e outros objetos de grande valor para bancar futuros projetos.

Itachi e Kisame eram sempre destinados a missões cujo objetivo era furtar algum objeto histórico de grande valor das vilas e países vizinhos. Nada que pudesse lhe criar grandes dificuldades e tão pouco era interessante este trabalho – mas, no fim havia apenas uma compensação: Itachi desafiava os melhores Shinobis desses lugares e sentia o seu poder aumentar violentamente a cada missão concluída.

No final do dia, Kisame e Itachi se separavam. Kisame geralmente passava a noite em algum bordel – bebendo e se divertindo e Itachi preferia se recolher – ficar com a sua solidão.

Naquela noite, no entanto, depois de uma missão particularmente estressante, Itachi resolveu experimentar a boemia. Kisame o incentivou e até pagou o consumo de seu companheiro. Itachi bebeu e bebeu tanto que ele não soube dizer ao certo como havia parado na cama da meretriz que o açoitou durante o seu curto período no bar. Passou a noite com uma desconhecida – não fora exatamente o que imaginara, mas de fato sentiu-se mais aliviado de tudo ao término daquela sessão boemia.

-Você é novo na cidade? – Quis saber a meretriz, enquanto lhe servia mais um copo.

Itachi aceitou a bebida e a tomou de uma vez, fazendo cara feia em seguida. A bebida desceu-lhe quente e de alguma forma ele sentiu-se mais relaxado para conversar.

-Sou – Ele respondeu sem muita vontade.

-Pelo que eu vejo, você é desertor da Vila da Folha. – A meretriz analisava sua bandana. –É um Shinobi? – Questionou a garota intrigada.

Itachi lhe sorriu estranhamente – talvez fosse o efeito da bebida lhe fazendo efeito.

-Podemos dizer que sim – Ele respondeu sucintamente.

Itachi não se sentia muito disposto a conversar, contudo, ainda sim, deixou-se entreter. Ajeitou-se de uma maneira a ficar confortável na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da nuca, enquanto o seu corpo jazia folgado enrolado em lençóis baratos e o seu tórax bem trabalhado permanecia descoberto – a mulher desfrutava de tudo sem pudores.

-Kisame é tão tagarela e foram logo arranjar um companheiro para ele como você, assim... tão monossilábico. – A meretriz divertia-se enquanto acariciava o jovem.

-Até onde eu sei, pessoas como você _não_ são pagas para conversar – Disse Itachi ríspido.

-Ora, ora, ora guarde as garras, gatinho. – A meretriz pos se a acalmar Itachi da única maneira que sabia e depois lhe serviu mais um copo de bebida.

-Sorte a sua de ter um amigo como Kisame – Ela continuou.

-Hunf ! Sorte? – Itachi debochou.

–Pagar por tudo isso não vai ser barato e geralmente os homens com quem me relaciono costumam gostar do tratamento e acabam voltando. –Falou a Meretriz com ar de superioridade.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? E o que pretende, meretriz? – Perguntou Itachi já sem paciência e desconfiado das intenções da mulher.

-Ou... ou você deveria arranjar uma namorada, de fato, sairia mais barato, mas, claro que ela não poderia te dar o que eu posso, certo gatinho? – A meretriz ria-se com desdém.

Itachi achou que aquilo já era perda de tempo e fez menção de se levantar da cama – então, a moça o puxou pelo braço e falou:

-Você vai precisar de uma amiga, aqui, rapaz, não seja tão arrogante.

Itachi não respondeu. Aquela frase o havia atingido de tal maneira que o desconcertou completamente. Lembrou-se de imediato de sua amiga, Hitomi dizendo-lhe aquelas mesmas palavras.

"_Itachi, você vai precisar de um amigo, não seja arrogante!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi fora pego de surpresa. Aquela frase lhe trouxera lembranças que á algum tempo o mesmo já suponha que as havia esquecido. No entanto, mesmo desejando e trabalhando com afinco com o intuito de oprimir tais memórias, Itachi fora incapaz de sufocar por completo essas recordações e então, em um momento de desleixo de sua parte, deixou-se levar para um momento não muito distante de seu passado...

_Flashback_

Itachi e Shisui caminhavam de volta para a Konoha após uma missão Rank B que poderia terminar de forma tranqüila se não houvesse atrito entre os integrantes da equipe, mais especificamente entre Shisui e Hitomi. Itachi, por outro lado, apenas divertia-se contido com os planos mirabolantes de seu amigo para magoar, irritar e se desfazer da companheira de equipe.

-Acho que despistamos a Nerd – Comemorou Uchiha Shisui com entusiasmo após uma exibição perfeita de seu jutsu de miragem.

Itachi apenas deu ombros e continuou caminhando em silêncio ao lado do amigo, enquanto ouvia suas reclamações a respeito de Hitomi.

-Essa garota só atrapalha as nossas missões – Disparou Shisui aborrecido. –Ela sempre está tentando nos controlar e dizer o que temos que fazer. –Resmungou o Uchiha das miragens.

-É só você não ouvi-la, Shisui San. –Comentou Itachi tentando se manter atento ao monólogo habitual do amigo.

-Ela nem deveria tentar ser uma ninja para começo de conversa. As habilidades dela são medíocres se comparadas as nossas. – Prosseguiu Shisui com a sua ladainha.

-Acredito que a família dela não permitiria sua desistência, mesmo se ela desejasse não ser uma ninja. –Concluiu Itachi com coerência.

-Cara ! De que lado você está? –Perguntou Shisui impaciente parando em frente ao amigo.

Itachi e Shisui se encararam por um momento e foi Itachi que falou:

-Você deveria se concentrar em seu treinamento para variar, Shisui San e não perder tempo demonstrando seus fantásticos jutsus para Hitomi Chan. A impressão que eu tenho é que você deseja do fundo de seu coração que ela o reconheça.

O comentário realista de Itachi acertou Shisui de forma muito mais sentida do que um golpe elaborado de taijutsu. Então, sentindo-se completamente descoberto e sem defesa diante daquela acusação que Shisui julgava sem procedência, o mesmo ameaçou partir para briga com Itachi (afinal, garotos resolvem as coisas dessa forma, não?). Contudo, não houve tempo para a agressão ser concluída, pois, ambos sentiram a presença de Hitomi que de cima de uma arvore particularmente alta, os observava com fúria em seu olhar.

O fluxo intenso de folhas avermelhadas flutuando delicadamente do alto até repousarem sob o solo, atraiu a atenção dos dois jovens. Fato é que Hitomi sempre tivera dificuldade num princípio básico e vital para um ninja: não deixar-se detectar e esse descuido revelou sua presença.

Sem opção, Hitomi salta do topo da árvore de Momiji e logo em seguida, a pequena pousa elegantemente na frente de Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Shisui.

A garota então, aproxima-se dos dois amigos, mas, quando falou dirigiu-se apenas a Itachi, tirando Shisui do caminho entre os dois.

-Eu sei que foi você, Uchiha Itachi. –Acusou Hitomi com tom de menina mimada. Hitomi o encarava com um olhar inquisidor, com as duas mãos na cintura e batendo o pé direito como se pedisse explicações ao rapaz.

Itachi apenas exibiu seu melhor sorriso desdenhoso e encarou a garota.

-Não compreendo sobre o que você está se referindo, Hitomi Chan. –Itachi mentiu com desenvoltura.

O sangue da garota ferveu – Itachi desarmara Hitomi com aquele falso ar de educação, um comportamento típico dos membros dos clãs lendários que ela entendia muito bem. Frustrada, Hitomi muda o seu alvo.

-Você ! –Hitomi aponta em desespero para Shisui. –Você é cúmplice dele !

Shisui sorriu exibidamente. Itachi apenas assistia o desenrolar da discussão parcialmente interessado.

-Errado. –Respondeu Shisui feliz com a atenção da garota. –Fui eu que testei o meu jutsu em você, Itachi apenas me deu a idéia de como fazer. –Revelou o Uchiha cheio de si.

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente – certamente surpreso com a falta de noção do amigo que acabara de entrega-lo, revelando a sua participação no plano.

A raiva que Hitomi estava sentindo por ser sempre passada para trás pelos Uchihas deu espaço para tristeza por não conseguir se aproximar dos meninos e foi segurando o choro que ela disse:

-Eu realmente não faço idéia do que eu possa ter feito para vocês.

-É o simples fato de você existir, Hyuuga. –Shisui respondeu seco.

A garota suspirou profundamente e prosseguiu:

–Me perdoe, mas eu não consigo entender os motivos para você me odiar e querer sempre o meu mal, Shisui. – Os olhos de Hitomi já marejavam mesmo contra a sua vontade.

-O clã Hyuuga é tão decadente que ultimamente, os membros que nasceram na ramificação principal da família foram apenas mulheres choronas e que não merecem serem chamadas de Ninjas. Você é simplesmente uma vergonha ! -Explodiu Shisui sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Ao ouvir aquela última declaração de seu companheiro de equipe, Hitomi levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os com força para que aquelas palavras proferidas por Shisui, não a atingisse. Todavia, esse esforço fora em vão e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, demonstrando sua fraqueza. Desabara. Aquela era a mesma sentença dita por seu pai – que sempre desejou ter filhos homens e nunca escondeu o desgosto pelo nascimento das filhas.

Shisui procurou nervoso o olhar de Hitomi. Fato é que já estava arrependido do que dissera e sentia-se culpado. Hitomi por sua vez desviou o seu olhar e passou a encarar o chão de maneira reflexiva.

Foi então que Hitomi percebeu. A Hyuuga lentamente posicionou o seu olhar de volta na direção de Shisui, sua expressão era uma mistura de perplexidade e surpresa. Assim, tudo fez sentido e Hitomi descobrira o real significado do modo agressivo do colega. Shisui maltratava Hitomi para esconder seus sentimentos por ela. Para chamar a sua atenção.

-Me avisem quando terminarem com essa cena patética. – Falou Itachi impaciente e já saturado daquela briga.

Itachi virou-se em direção contrária aos dois amigos e iniciou sua caminhada com a intenção de deixar os dois a sós.

-Itachi ! –Hitomi clamou em desespero, correndo em sua direção. Itachi hesitou por um instante, mas, por fim, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, decidiu ficar e voltou a sua atenção para a garota.

O olhar de Hitomi encontrou o de Itachi e ambos sustentaram os olhares por alguns instantes. Como sempre acontecia, Hitomi ruborizou com a intensidade do olhar de Itachi e logo encontrou algo a dizer a fim de dispersar a animosidade entre eles.

-Devíamos TODOS tentar nos entender... –Começou a dizer a garota nervosa, apertando as suas próprias mãos e com temor de que os dois amigos percebessem o seu constrangimento inesperado.

O passatempo preferido de Itachi era galantear Hitomi de maneira discreta. Ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre a garota e divertia-se com a timidez e o jeito inocente dela. Enquanto Itachi provocava Hitomi – olhando fixamente para a garota. Hitomi expressava-se de maneira confusa, perdendo sempre a linha de raciocínio de seus pensamentos.

Itachi gostava da sensação de poder e controle que tinha sob a garota.

-O que eu quero dizer... é... esqueci, ah lembrei... devemos... a nossa equipe precisa... juntos...trabalhar. –Tentava dizer Hitomi. - ITACHI QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR COM ISSO ! –Hitomi se desesperou com os galanteios do jovem Uchiha.

Itachi lhe sorriu de forma peculiar – aquela forma que ele apenas reservava a ela. Hitomi lhe sorriu timidamente de volta. A garota não podia esconder o embaraço – seu rosto estava pegando fogo.

-Você está vermelha, Hitomi Chan – Zombou Itachi. –Está doente? –Continuou com a amolação.

Shisui observava os dois atentamente. Ele não precisou usar o sharingan para perceber o que aquela troca de olhares tão intensa entre Hitomi e Itachi pudesse representar futuramente. Algo dentro de si (ciúmes) avisou-lhe que precisava impedir imediatamente tal ligação.

-Nós devemos voltar para a Vila, Itachi. – Anunciou Shisui. O rapaz estava aborrecido e sem coragem de se comunicar com Hitomi.

Todos concordaram. Itachi estrategicamente postou-se entre Hitomi e Shisui e os três iniciaram o caminho de volta em silêncio.

Uchiha Itachi sentia um _prazer misterioso _em humilhar Shisui. Ele sabia que o amigo nutria sentimentos por Hitomi – e sempre que a oportunidade surgia, Itachi manipulava a situação para que Hitomi demonstrasse seus sentimentos por ele (Itachi), deixando Shisui com inveja, ciúmes e muito provavelmente ódio pelo amigo.

-Shisui San já tentou o suficiente por hoje? –Alfinetou Itachi. –Desistiu?

-Não começa, Itachi. –Hitomi implorou.

-Hitomi Chan continua muito vermelha, não concorda Shisui San? –Perguntou Itachi tentando soar descontraído.

Não houve resposta. Hitomi lançou um olhar reprovador a Itachi.

–Vamos te deixar em casa primeiro, Hitomi Chan. –Anunciou Itachi.

-Não é preciso... –Hitomi respondeu sem jeito e bastante corada.

–Entretanto, Shisui San, acredito que seria prudente você não comentar novamente sobre o clã Hyuuga, principalmente na frente dos pais da Hitomi Chan – você poderia perder as suas chances de entrar para a família. –Debochou Itachi.

-Para com isso, Itachi ! –A garota retrucou chateada e em seguida dirigiu-se a Shisui.

-Itachi só está mal humorado, Shisui, Não liga pra ele ! –Hitomi tentou concertar.

Shishui que até então permanecera calado e parcialmente controlado, não conseguiu deixar passar o fato de Hitomi tentar defender Itachi. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Shisui que parou abruptamente Itachi.

-Algum problema, Shisui San? –Provocou Itachi.

-Desde quando somos inimigos, Itachi? –Indagou Shisui decepcionado.

-Uchihas competem entre si naturalmente desde o dia em que nascem. –Respondeu Itachi agora com a expressão séria. –Não culpe a mim, culpe ao nosso clã.

Hitomi correu em direção a Shisui, tentando impedir o seu avanço contra Itachi.

–Tivemos hoje uma missão difícil, vamos para casa agora, estamos todos cansados e emocionalmente alterados. –Falou Hitomi. - Por favor releve as provocações de Itachi, Shisui? –Pediu a garota com a melhor das intenções, mas, foi ignorada pelos dois Uchihas.

-Você pode ser o favorito de nosso clã, Itachi. –Mas, não é o melhor...

-Essa é a sua percepção da realidade, Shisui San. –Afirmou Itachi.

-E nem o único que pode conseguir aquelas habilidades especiais –Continuou, Shisui misterioso.

-Então, você também conhece a história, Shisui San? –Surpreendeu-se Itachi.

Ambos os Uchihas ativaram o Sharingan.

-Eu não faço idéia do que vocês dois estão dizendo, mas, por favor... vocês são amigos ! Parem com essa bobagem! –Falou Hitomi assustada.

-Amigos? –Itachi perguntou irônico, absorvendo o que Hitomi dissera. –Acha mesmo que Shisui me considera um amigo, Hitomi Chan?

Hitomi apenas prendeu a respiração com medo do que viria a seguir.

-Não –Itachi respondera a sua própria questão. -Tanto poder me isolou do mundo verdadeiro, quando se é poderoso, muito ódio é adquirido ao longo da sua vida... em outras palavras... Shisui me odeia por eu ser aquilo que ele gostaria de ser... e_ ter_ – Itachi frisou a última palavra, fixando o seu olhar em Hitomi.

Shisui preparou um selo numa velocidade assustadora, Hitomi teve de ser ainda mais rápida – e com sorte conseguiu segurar as mãos do amigo, antes que o mesmo pudesse realizar algum jutsu. Então, chorando compulsivamente a garota volta-se para Itachi e diz:

-Itachi, você vai precisar de um amigo, não seja arrogante! –Já chega !

Shisui sorri sem animo para Hitomi e delicadamente retira as mãos firmes da garota sob a suas e sai andando sem esperar pelos outros dois.

Hitomi desativa o Byakugan que a ajudara a ver e, por um milagre, impedir os movimentos do amigo - e desaba chorando no chão.

_Fim do Flashback... _

* * *

**Nota:** Quero agradecer as pessoas que manifestaram interesse por essa história, muito obrigada pelos comentários e eu espero que vocês possam continuar a acompanhar a fic. Um abraço e até o próximo capítulo (em breve) ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi desperta do seu longo flashback e ao invés de encontrar os olhos chorosos de Hitomi – depara-se com o olhar curioso da meretriz.

-Hello Darling! -A Meretriz sacudia as mãos na frente do rosto de Itachi – Você ainda está aqui? -Questionou a mulher irreverente.

Por fim, Itachi a percebeu.

-Finalmente ! –Disse a mulher aliviada.

Contudo, Itachi permanecera sentado na cama, mudo e concentrado na história que acabara de recordar. A meretriz suspirou e falou:

-Eu conheço bem esse tipo de coisa, rapaz. Aconteceu comigo também. –A meretriz checou o semblante confuso de Itachi e continuou. –Eu também deixei uma história para trás.

O rapaz se inclinou com curiosidade na direção da mulher. A meretriz encontrou o olhar de Itachi. E com a sabedoria recém adquirida do que representava essas recordações, por fim, com os olhos cerrados, falou:

-Hitomi... Eu me importo com ela. –Sussurrou Itachi mais para ele mesmo.

A meretriz o encarou com olhar sonhador, sorriu-lhe e teatralmente debochou...

–Ah o primeiro amor...

* * *

Depois de dois dias trancada no quarto da pensão, Hitomi decidira que já era hora de se recompor e tomar alguma atitude, afinal, a garota saíra tão apressada, deixando tudo e todos para trás que não houve tempo para pensar em como viveria dali por diante, e de fato, se continuasse naquele estado deprimente ela não seria capaz de viver por muito tempo.

Então, mesmo que sua vontade fosse permanecer deitada na cama empoeirada, chorando e deixando se levar pela tristeza, Hitomi forçou-se a sair e olhar a luz do sol.

Caminhou com dificuldade pela cidade, tentando memorizar alguns lugares, admirando outros apesar do estado lamentável que o lugar pós- guerra se encontrava. Então, ao ouvir uma música alegre vindo possivelmente de uma rua mais adiante, dirigiu-se sem perceber até o local exato onde soava a canção. Ao se aproximar, deparou-se com uma Taverna. O interior do local era escuro e ao contrário do que Hitomi imaginou ali não havia tantas pessoas – apenas alguns senhores boêmios bebendo, fazendo apostas, jogando...

_-Já que estou aqui não custa nada entrar..._

Hitomi mexeu em seus bolsos com certa violência como se pudesse materializar mais moedas, mas infelizmente o dinheiro que tinha era pouco. A Hyuuga havia ficado muitos dias sem uma refeição decente e só agora ela reparara o quanto sentia fome.

-O que vai pedir? – Perguntou a mulher por de trás do balcão.

A garota tentou fazer uma apuração rápida e discreta de sua situação financeira, só então, aceitou o cardápio estendido pela funcionária da Taverna. Após fazer o seu pedido a mulher some por de trás de um pano e Hitomi volta a ficar com os seus pensamentos desejando experimentar seja lá o que fosse que tivesse aquele cheiro que vinha da cozinha e despertava o seu apetite com tanta ferocidade.

A musica alegre que chamou a atenção da garota anteriormente dera lugar a outra do tipo melancólica. Hitomi revirou os olhos com raiva, certamente esse tipo de música não ajudava ! Virou-se para o salão, tentado ignorar a letra da música que dizia: "Amor é um jogo perdido" (Love is a losing game – Amy Winehouse) e passou a observar as pessoas que freqüentavam a Taverna. Foi então que reparou em um homem ou algo que fosse próximo da figura de um homem já que o sujeito apresentava uma coloração azul.

Era Kisame que descia as escadas, acompanhado de uma mulher que trajava roupas no mínimo ousadas, assim Hitomi considerou.

-Seu pedido – A mulher por de trás do balcão deixou na frente de Hitomi alguns pratinhos. –Vai querer beber alguma coisa?

-Só água, a garota respondeu e sem esperar a atendente virar as costas, tratou de se concentrar em matar a sua fome.

Foi então que Kisame sentou-se ao seu lado juntamente com a meretriz que o acompanhava e Hitomi não pode deixar de dar uma espiada nos dois, principalmente para checar se o homem era realmente azul ou se era a fome que lhe havia de alguma forma deturpado a sua visão.

-_Sem dúvida ele é azul !_ – A garota pensou divertida.

O olhar de Kisame encontrou com o olhar da garota por um curto momento, mas, essa desviou a tempo de causar qualquer má impressão e voltou-se para a sua tarefa anterior, pegando o hashi e continuando a alimentar-se.

Kisame percebeu a garota, mas não deteve o seu olhar nela por muito tempo e voltou a sua atenção para a mulher ao seu lado.

-Estou te pagando também pelos serviços prestados ao **Itachi-San**, Yuuki Sama.

Sem dúvida o barulho do copo de água estilhaçando no chão foi ouvido por todos, causando alvoroço, atraindo olhares, inclusive da dupla que estava ao lado de Hitomi. Mas, Hitomi não esperava ouvir aquele nome na boca de outra pessoa e só de ouvi-lo, descontrolou-se ao ponto de enviar uma quantidade de chakra expressiva para a região das mãos e a seguir...

-Ah me desculpe ! Perdão ! –Eu não costumo ser tão desajeitada... _Droga vou ter que pagar pelo copo ! _– Pensou Hitomi tentando recolher os cacos de vidro.

Enquanto a maioria já dispersava a sua atenção para os seus afazeres anteriores, Kisame e Yuuki ainda observavam o constrangimento de Hitomi.

-Esta tudo bem, menina. – Disse Yuuki. –Kaoru, venha recolher isso – Ordenou Yuuki.

-Ela nova aqui, Yuuki Sama ? –Perguntou Kisame mostrando um olhar de cobiça a Hitomi.

-Não, ela não é minha funcionária, Kisame. –Respondeu Yuuki séria, observando a garota e tentando desvendar o olhar chocado que a Hyuuga exibia.

Desconfiada Yuuki se aproxima de Hitomi que por sua vez sentia que sua alma pudesse deixar o seu corpo a qualquer momento.

-Nunca te vi por aqui, vem da onde, menina? – Indagou a Meretriz.

Mesmo sem eficiência a garota tentou consertar a sua expressão, deixando-a mais suave.

-Eu só estou de passagem... –Minimizou a garota sentido-se desconfortável com aqueles olhares sob ela e principalmente pelo interrogatório.

Kisame soltou uma risadinha debochada.

-E quem nesses tempos de guerra na Vila Oculta da Chuva viria pra ficar não é mesmo? – Falou Kisame despreocupado.

-Seu nome é ? – Perguntou Yuuki para a garota.

-Hi... Ela ia dizendo quando num súbito momento de consciência temeu que o Itachi de quem comentavam fosse o Itachi que conhecia – _É melhor manter-me oculta !_ – Hi..nata ! Meu nome é Hinata. –Respondeu a garota com pouca convicção.

Não havia tempo de mudar o que começara de pronunciar, o único nome que lhe veio a mente foi o de sua irmã mais nova.

- Yuuki Sama, não posso me demorar mais. Itachi San já deve estar no local combinado, nos vemos a noite? – Kisame perguntou enquanto retirava o manto (da akatsuki) que havia pendurado na entrada da Taverna, próximo a porta.

-Sempre tenho uma hora pra você meu querido, pagando bem...que mal tem né? – A Meretriz sorriu afetada.

-Certo ! Até logo, Yuuki Sama e Hinata Chan foi um prazer conhece-la, espero ter a chance de te encontrar em outro momento...

Hitomi nada respondeu, estava atônita. Yuuki apenas acenou para Kisame e voltou-se para Hitomi.

-O que realmente te trouxe aqui, Hyuuga?

Ok como pudera ser tão ingênua a ponto de pensar que seus olhos perolados característicos de seu clã pudessem passar desapercebidos? Hitomi ficou sem ação, sua mente estava trabalhando numa velocidade acima do normal em busca de alguma desculpa qualquer. Suspirou aborrecida e por fim...


End file.
